Why?
by DarknessLiving
Summary: A SoraRiku fic to Jason Aldean's song Why


It's a Sora/Riku fic which means that it's male/male, don't like then please leave quietly. This story is not beta'd and I apologize. Please feel free to leave reviews on the story of if you see something that should be improved. Thanks so much. I don't own these two characters. If I owned KH then there would be A LOT more yaoi. Anyway...here's the story. I also do not own the song. All credit goes to Jason Aldean.

* * *

**It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why**

The freezing cold of the early morning air did nothing to the curled up brunette. Tear-stained tracks pained a pain filled picture on the boyish, slightly chubby face. At the moment the male was curled in a lounge chair next to the pool he had begged his lover to get for him. It didn't take much to convince the elder, a puppy dog pout and the promise of some 'fun' later was all it took.

Looking out the window of their house, a long silver-haired male was staring at the curled form. His heart tore in two as he saw the moon light hit the younger's face. The pale moon light making the still wet tear tracks shine. Walking through the door his socked feet made not a sound as he walked to his lover. "Baby," he began, voice apologetic. "I'm sorry." he finished as he sat on the edge of the chair.

Looking over at the male that caused all his pain, but his pleasure too, fresh tears feel from his cerulean eyes. "Why?" was all the hurting male could choke out.

"I don't know why I make you cry," he replied honestly. "I don't know why I do that to you," he whispered in a voice barely loud enough for even him to hear. As the crying eyes filled with more pain he wished he could explain why he did this to the one he really loved.

**Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you****  
**

Shaking his head Sora pushed himself up and off of the chair. Without a word or glance at the one he loved beyond reason he walked intot eh house, heading straight for their room. Sun kissed hands furiously wiped the tears from his face. Riku watched as the other walked away.

As he watched a memory came to his mind. The spiky chocolate haired boy had his bags packed and walking out the door, tears streaming down his face. As he laid his hand on the knob the words he had been wanting to hear were uttered from his silver-haired lover.

"I love you."

Hell of a time to say that. The first time that his lover had heard his true feelings the boy was walking out of the house. But the words caused the younger to stay around. That was what mattered and yet just a while later….

"God, you are such a fuckin' idiot. Can't you do anything right?" The words were harsh and he knew that it would hurt the other the most. The tears began to freely flow from the eyes of the down turned face. Seeing the tears fall Riku mentally kicked himself once more. Never did he understand WHY!!! Why couldn't he treat his love better.

**I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside**

**Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'**

Aquamarine eyes stared at the door that his other side had walked through moments before. It only took another moment for him to realize exactly what the younger had planned. Quickly pushing himself up, his socked feet caused him to slip and slide in his haste but quickly righting his balance each time he arrived in time to catch a small hand from zipping a hastily packed suitcase.

No matter what happened or what he said, he'd be damned if he let the brunette leave him. God, he loved the boy too much to let him go.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I love you. Please, don't go," he whispered softly as he watched the other. Emotion filled eyes showed failing determination and he thanked the stars above that Sora couldn't hide his emotions from him. "Please, I _need_ you," he whispered just as softly and that was it. The brunette wasn't going anywhere.

**Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you**

A wet face buried into a strong chest. "Why?" was the chant. That was all the other could say as he sobbed. A few tears leaked from Riku's own eyes not bale to think of why. God, how he wished he could answer. Maybe, then him stopping would be possible. Quickly blinking his eyes, he held the smaller body against him as the chants turned into soft breathing. Sora had cried himself to sleep while standing. Gently picked the boy up he moved the suitcase off of the bed before laying down, holding Sora against his chest. His last thoughts where why.

**Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you**


End file.
